Juste Un Baiser
by Maldorana
Summary: House observe Cuddy...


_Juste un baiser_. Alors pour lui c'était _juste un baiser_...

Elle poussa un long soupir et but une nouvelle gorgée de sa tisane. La jeune femme fit alors une grimace et jeta un oeil à la pendule. Le liquide était déjà froid, cela faisait presque une demie heure qu'elle était assise là, à réfléchir.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Elle posa sa tasse et se prit la tête dans les mains.

C'était insensé, ça avait été si bon, si doux, et en même temps si... Passionné ! Il avait besoin d'elle, elle avait besoin de lui, et malgré son caractère de salopard fini, il n'avait pas profité de sa détresse pour...

Pour cela, elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante... Seulement une partie d'elle aurait voulu passer la nuit en sa compagnie. Peut être qu'ensuite, les choses auraient été différentes entre eux...

Elle releva la tête et l'appuya sur ses mains. Elle avait les yeux humides, sans aucune raison valable, se dit-elle. Puis elle essuya ses yeux. Si... _Il y avait _une raison...

D'ailleurs, cette raison se tenait derrière la fenêtre, plantée là depuis quelques temps déjà. Il aperçut la jeune femme s'essuyer les yeux et déglutit difficilement en baissant le regard.

Alors elle aussi avait été touchée...

Il continua de l'observer en silence. A présent, elle avait sa cuillère à la main et semblait jouer d'un air pensif avec ce qui restait de sa tisane.

De son côté, Cuddy pourvsuivait sa réflexion : Et si... S'il s'était passé quelque chose de plus sérieux entre eux ? Ils auraient peut être été plus proches, et...

Elle grogna et posa violemment sa tasse sur la table.

Cela ne servait à rien d'avoir des regrets. Elle souffrait déjà assez comme ça.

Elle soupira une ultime fois en fermant les yeux et se leva. Il était largement l'heure d'aller dormir.

Ce n'est qu'en passant devant la fenêtre qu'elle aperçut une silhouette derrière la vitre. _House._ Elle resta alors figée, comme pétrifiée.

House... Pensa-t-elle. House... Que faisait-il là ?... Depuis combien de temps ?...

Il avait la mine sombre. Celle qu'il avait lors des mauvais jours, quand ça n'allait pas.

Soudain, Cuddy sortit de sa torpeur : Il venait de faire demi-tour. Il commençait à s'en aller !

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, et une fois dehors, l'interpella :

-House !

Il tourna à peine la tête vers elle, mais choisit de l'ignorer et continua sa route vers sa moto. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'engin quand elle continua dans un soupir :

-House... Ne m'obligez pas à vous courir après...

A ces mots, il leva les yeux au ciel et s'arrêta, avant de se retourner lentement en fixant le sol.

Alors, elle s'avança doucement au milieu de l'allée, jusqu'à se planter devant lui.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? S'enquit-elle avec douceur.

-Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que votre tisane est froide, répliqua-t-il en évitant son regard.

Elle sourit.

-Vous auriez pu frapper.

-Je ne comptais pas rester.

-Pourtant vous êtes là depuis un bon moment déjà.

Il ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux à nouveau. Il semblait terriblement nerveux.

Enfin, il finit par murmurer :

-Le temps passe vite...

Il soupira. Cette conversation commençait à tourner mal pour lui. Elle allait finir par le coincer, il fallait qu'il foute le camp _au plus vite_, pensa-t-il.

Cuddy frissonna Elle s'était précipitée dehors pour le rattraper, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler quelque chose de chaud. Elle se frictionna les épaules et tenta alors le tout pour le tout :

-Vous voulez entrer une minute ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Cette seule, cette simple question avait le pouvoir de tout boulverser entre eux par la suite, et il ne savait pas s'il était vraiment prêt à affronter la situation. A changer.

Le diagnosticien baissa alors le regard et répondit :

-Non, je... Je crois que je vais y aller.

Elle le regarda partir, désarmée, espérant chaque seconde qu'il fasse demi-tour, qu'il revienne... Qu'il la comprenne, qu'il la touche... Qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embr...

Soudain, elle inspira violemment et une expression effrayée s'empara de son visage. Elle commençait à comprendre...

La nuit dernière, House avait réussi à combler le manque désespéré d'affection qui hantait sa vie, et elle en voulait encore. Pourquoi House, le pire salopard misanthrope de la planète ? Cela restait encore un mystère dans son esprit. Mais elle savait qu'avec lui, elle se sentait femme, désirée, que son coeur s'accélerait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle... Et leurs disputes...

Elle s'arrêta soudain de réfléchir et retourna au pas de course dans la maison pour s'habiller plus chaudement. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Arrivée derrière la porte du diagnosticien, elle hésita. _Et si lui, s'en fichait ?_ Se dit-elle.

Puis elle entendit le son d'un piano résonner. La mélodie était douce et mélancolique. Le genre de morceau que l'on écoute quand... On a mal.

-Alors lui aussi ?... Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, puis frappa à la porte. Au bout de sa troisième tentative, elle entendit le piano s'arrêter et des pas approcher.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il après avoir ouvert.

Embarrassée, elle plissa les lèvres et déglutit difficilement. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il l'interrogea du regard en la fixant avec insistance, et elle finit par se lancer :

-Heu... Hésita-t-elle. Là je crois que ça fait un partout ? Déclara la jeune femme, terriblement gênée.

House afficha un petit sourire en coin, amusé par la situation dans laquelle s'était mise sa patronne. Il rentra alors à l'intérieur pour retourner à son piano, mais laissa la porte ouverte, lui donnant le choix de le suivre ou non.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? S'enquit-il en la voyant s'avancer dans le salon après avoir fermé la porte.

-Je suppose que c'est pour les mêmes raisons que vous tout à l'heure.

Il l'observa s'installer sur le canapé et répliqua doucement :

-Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi je suis venu...

-Et vous, vous le savez ? Souffla-t-elle en le regardant.

L'espace de quelques secondes, il resta comme figé, puis finit par répondre :

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr... Hésita le diagnosticien dans un murmure.

Cuddy sourit, puis répondit avec douceur :

-Alors ça nous fait au moins un point commun.

House sourit légèrement. Enfin, elle avait sûrement finit pour ce soir avec toutes ses questions, et il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit. Plutôt bien même.

Et maintenant que Cuddy était venue pour lui laisser une porte de sortie, il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise en sa présence, sans parler que sa justification était aussi nulle que la sienne...

Il se remit à jouer. Un air moins mélancolique cette fois, et un peu plus rapide.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme avait enlevé ses chaussures et s'était allongé sur le canapé.

-Vous comptez passer la nuit ici ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je crois, oui, lâcha-t-elle.

Stupéfait par sa franchise, il décida de jouer à son tour la carte de la sincérité et arrêta de jouer avant de répondre :

-Vous voulez pas dormir avec moi ?

Elle lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-abasourdit, suite à quoi il s'empressa de jouer un rapide petit morceau pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il fronça les sourcils en la fixant avec des yeux enfantins, et elle répliqua dans un rire :

-Oh, House...

Le diagnosticien plissa les lèvres et la fixa un long moment avant de demander plus sérieusement :

-Pourquoi voulez-vous dormir ici, alors ?

Pourquoi ? C'était la question qu'elle ne cessait de se poser en ce moment.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi... Eux ? Et enfin, pourquoi restait-elle dormir, bordel ?

-Je crois que... Je me sens bien ici, avec vous, hésita-t-elle, dans un murmure.

-Bien... Fit-il d'un air pensif.

Un long silence gêné s'installa, suite à quoi House se leva.

-Vous voulez boire un verre de vin pour fêter ça, ou... Quelque chose ? S'enquit-il en affichant un petit sourire malicieux.

La doyenne eut un éclat de rire.

-Vous comptez me saouler pour connaître la couleur de ma petite culotte ?

Satisfait que sa question ai eu l'effet escompté, House s'assit sur le dossier du canapé, près de ses pieds.

-Sérieusement, vous ne voulez pas dormir avec moi ?

Elle soupira.

-On sait tous les deux comment ça va se passer, House, répondit-elle doucement avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

-Hmm...

Un petit silence s'installa, pendant lequel aucun des deux n'osa bouger, ni se regarder.

-Vous allez avoir froid...

-C'est non, House.

Il se leva et répondit dans un murmure :

-Bien...

Le diagnosticien se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, mais lorsque Cuddy remarqua qu'il faisait un détour vers le radiateur, elle l'interpella aussitôt :

-House ! Ne touchez pas ce radiateur ! Je ne dormirai pas avec vous !

Prit sur le fait. En même temps il aurait dû se douter qu'elle l'observerait depuis le canapé...

Il se retourna vers elle en plissant les lèvres, comme un criminel qui vient de se faire serrer, et répondit finalement :

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?

Ils se lancèrent un sourire furtif et House rejoignit finalement son lit.

Seulement, après une heure et demi à essayer de dormir dans toutes les positions possibles, House arrêta enfin de bouger et fixa le plafond un moment.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir en sachant Cuddy dans la pièce tout à côté, c'était proprement impossible.

Il soupira. Alors que faire ? La virer ? Rester éveiller toute la nuit ? Se barrer ?

Le diagnosticien soupira à nouveau et se leva pour se rendre au salon. Des somnifères, peut-être que ça marcherait...

Mais avant toute chose, House passa devant le canapé, et ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement, mais était toute recroquevillée sur elle-même.

A sa vue, il soupira en se passant une main sur le visage, puis retourna dans sa chambre.

Il en revint moins d'une minute plus tard, une couverture à la main, avec laquelle il recouvrit délicatement la jeune femme.

Oubliant totalement les somnifères, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, pensif.

Elle, elle était là-bas, mais lui, il était ici. Elle, elle ne voulait pas venir, lui ne pouvait pas la forcer, mais...

Soudain il lâcha sa canne et prit la couette et les coussins de son lit pour se diriger vers le salon. Dans sa hâte, il manqua de tomber au sol plusieurs fois, mais arrivé au salon, il ralentit le rythme, et installa le tout très soigneusement :

Un coussin sous la tête de Cuddy et la couette pliée en deux au pied du canapé, à hauteur des hanches de la jeune femme.

Il retourna aussitôt dans sa chambre, chercher une deuxième couverture, et s'assit le plus confortablement possible sur la couche de fortune que formait la couette et le bord du canapé. Le diagnosticien attrapa ensuite le deuxième coussin et le coinça entre sa tête et ce foutu canapé.

Il soupira. Cette nuit, il allait en baver... Enfin demain matin, plutôt.

Après quelques secondes, House se tourna vers la jeune femme, et remit en place un pan de la couverture qui commençait à tomber.

Seulement dès que sa main allait se retirer, une main attrapa la sienne et la caressa du bout des secondes plus tard, House vit s'ouvrir les deux yeux bleus de sa patronne. Elle paraissait à moitié endormie, mais lui lança un magnifique sourire en continuant de caresser sa main.

Au bout de quelques seconde de ce doux échange, House lui murmura :

-Cuddy, sur le principe, j'aimerais rester comme ça toute la nuit, mais physiquement, mon bras ne va pas être d'accord...

Elle lui lança un petit sourire et laissa sa main, puis ses doigts, s'en aller doucement, avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

House la regarda faire en affichant un sourire amusé, puis se réinstalla dans sa position initiale avant de murmurer :

-Bonne nuit, Cuddy.

Pour seule réponse, le diagnosticien n'entendit qu'un grognement, ou un couinement... Ou une combinaison des deux, il ne saurait dire.

En fin de compte, ils s'endormirent tous les deux paisiblement et plutôt satisfaits de leur petit pas en avant.

Fin


End file.
